Jack
|enemies = |likes = Helping others, inventing, solitude, cooking, rap music, collages, his friendship with Hugo, acceptance, adventuring, marital arts, sports, justice, respect|dislikes = Disrespect, humans (formerly), being alone, danger|powers = Mutant powers Athletic strength Various martial art skills|weapons = Fists|fate = Is freed from his self-induced isolation and lives amongst the humans again|quote = }}Jack Lapin '''(better known as '''Jack) is a major character in the Nature Dragon franchise. He's a fennec fox with mutant abilities and is a close friend to King Hugo of Dragon's Zest. In an underground laboratory inside an abandoned warehouse, Jack creates machines powered by substances but keeps himself hidden away from the outside world, being afraid of being discriminated by humans for having supernatural powers. However, Hugo's kindness, confidence and words of support encourages him to give the world another try as humans are not as bad as they look. Background Jack has been best friends with Matthew, Alex, and Tysan ever since. He met Matthew at high school on his first day. He was seen with Tysan in science class, they were working on a lab experiment and they were having problems, so Matthew decided to help them. He was able to fix the machine that they were working on. Jack and Tysan were both thankful for Matthew's help, then Tysan asked him to sit with them. They got to know each other and they became close friends. After threatened by Butch, Jack and Tysan decided to help Matthew with the fight since he's a Kung-Fu master. He and Tysan helped Matthew prepare for the fight. Matthew was ready to fight Butch and Jack told Matthew to kick his butt out there because he had enough of him. After the fight was over, Jack cheered for Matthew and he was impressed that Matthew was able to outsmart Butch by moving the fight on the outskirts of town so the police would see the fight and stop Butch before it got worse. For saving the school from any of Butch's fights, Jack and Tysan became best friends with Matthew. Jack promised to be there by Matthew and his friends' side at all times. He'll protect them no matter what. Personality Jack is very mannerly but a tough young man since he has a strong and eternal fighting spirit. He loves extreme martial arts and sports. He also has a little bit of daredevil in his heart and loves to take risks especially the dangerous kinds (mainly on journeys). Jack does a soft and kind heart towards his friends. He acts brotherly towards Matthew, Alex and Tysan since he's been best friends with them for years. Jack was shown to be arrogant, coarse, rotten, selfish and egotistical because, in the movie Video Game Life, he wanted to build a video game that would be popular thus making him popular and highly respected in the entire school. But after being sucked in Racing Transformed, he wanted to leave ASAP, so he praised for all the work, he did when Matthew, Alex and Tysan helped him. He would even take all of the credit. After being captured by Electro, Jack blamed Matthew for everything but Matthew stood up to Jack and told him that he started to talk like Electro since he cared so much about his popularity than his friends. After Matthew stood up to Jack, he then started to regret everything he just said. It was later revealed that Jack was treated badly in middle school and it was hard for him to fit in and he wanted to become popular, so he can feel loved and appreciated by other students but he then realized that he doesn't need other people's love when he already has friends and family who loves him. During and after the final battle, Jack had a change of heart and he decided to remain his kind and brotherly self. Jack is shown to be a little narcissistic towards girls in some episodes. Physical appearance Jack is a slender but muscular young man with black wavy hair. He wears a red shirt with black shorts. Powers and abilities * '''Athletic Strength: '''Jack is a martial artist and plays a lot of sports and that gives him an athletic build. * '''Athletic Speed: '''The martial arts and sports gave Jack increased athletic speed as well. * '''Genius Intellect: '''Aside from Jack being a little arrogant and extremely headstrong, he's highly intelligent and a master inventor like his best friends. ** '''Master Inventor: '''Jack is a skillful and tactical inventor along with Matthew, Alex, and Tysan. * '''Immorality: '''Jack is one of the Wooten characters to have gained immortality from the immortality pill. Appearances Draw It Jack serves as a minor character in the film. He isn't seen until after the Eraser's death. He went to the Pencil Pointers Factory along with Tysan to make sure Matthew and his friends were okay and they were. Jack joined the celebration by going back to Pencilville to celebrate with Matthew and his friends. The North Wooten Jack serves as a major character in the film along with Alex and Tysan. He was kidnapped by Whiskers and was going to be killed by the giant laser that Whiskers created to terminate all of the kids in order complete his revenge When Matthew and the North Winds were captured by Whiskers, Matthew was placed in a cage along with Jack, Tysan and Alex. Jack was sad when Whiskers destroyed Robo while he was testing the laser. Jack was then turned into a hideous monster along with Matthew, Alex and Tysan. Luckily, he was changed back when Classified, Corporal, Eva, Short Fuse and a restored Robo were able to snap Jack, Matthew, Alex and Tysan out of the monster trance and Matthew was able to make an antidote to change and save the kids from Whisker's plan. He joined Matthew and the North Winds on their journey into space and he was seen fighting Whiskers' men. After Whiskers' death, he was seen mourning Classified's death but he was happy when he was brought back to life and he was seen at Matthew's North Wind ceremony when they were safely returned to Earth. Video Game Life In this spin-off movie, Jack serves as one of the three tritagonists in the film along with Alex and Tysan. He serves as an anti-hero in the movie as well. Jack was sucked into Racing Transformed along with Matthew, Tysan and Alex. He is eager to save the game and possibly the entire arcade from Electro and his wrath. Luckily, at the end of the movie, Jack returned to the real world along with Matthew, Alex and Tysan and with a changed heart. The Black Lion Jack serves as a major or supporting character in the cartoon series. Category:Males Category:The Black Lion characters Category:Heroes Category:Animated characters Category:Anti-heroes Category:Reformed characters Category:TV Animation characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Characters in Storybooks Category:Mentors Category:Singing characters Category:Wooten characters Category:Teenagers Category:Detectives Category:Students Category:Characters in the Wooten animated features canon Category:Inventors Category:Tritagonists Category:Mutants